


A New Perspective

by orphan_account



Series: Messina Radio's 100 Followers Songfics [1]
Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2265828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stop there and let me correct it<br/>I wanna live a life from a new perspective."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by tumblr user i-signed-up-for-this.

_"Stop there and let me correct it_   
_I wanna live a life from a new perspective_   
_You come along because I love your face_   
_And I'll admire your expensive taste._

_And who cares divine intervention_   
_I wanna be praised from a new perspective_   
_But leaving now would be a good idea_   
_So catch me up on getting out of here."_

_**New Perspective** // Panic! At the Disco_

........

     Bea opened her locker. She was distracted, not even realizing she grabbed her Physics book when she meant to grab her History binder. Her mind kept replaying the words her Art teacher had said in class. "Be chaotic! Do something you wouldn't normally do! Live life from a new perspective." Of course she had been talking about the sculpting assignment, but it was stuck on repeat in Bea's brain nonetheless.  
     That's when she began thinking of Ben, and consequentially connected it to Ben.  
     Things had been awkward between them, to say the least. During the whole "Hero/Claudio debacle" they had been close. Almost as close as they had been four years ago; They watched Doctor Who together, he made her tea, she even spent more time at his house than her own. But now the group was, somewhat okay. Claudio had apologized and him and Hero were on good terms, Pedro admitted how much of a dick he was being, and Meg broke up with Robbie for good this time. They were almost getting back to how things had been.  
     Except Bea and Ben weren't. Before they would bicker and fight, not caring about the other's feelings at all. Now they danced around each other, as if they were made of fire and didn't want to burn someone. They were quiet at lunch, they bit their tongue every time an insult scratched up their throats, and when Pedro began playing "Would You Rather" they didn't even participate.  
     Bea shook her head, trying to scramble her brain, _stop thinking about that dickface_. She stuffed the Physics books into her backpack. That's when she saw him. Standing by his locker, chatting with some people from his Calculus class.  
      _Be chaotic_  
 _Do something you wouldn't normally do._  
 _Live life from a new perspective._  
     She took a deep breath, closed her locker, and marched over to him.  
     "So anyway, I was in the back room waiting for some help, this dog was barking like crazy, and I still hadn't gotten my pie...Oh hey Bea!" He waved, momentarily stopping his (completely outrageous) story.  
     Bea didn't say anything. Just grabbed his neck and pulled his lips down to hers. It only took a second for him to switch from feeling completely shocked at what was happening to him enthusiastically joining in.  
     His hands went down to her waist, pulling her closer, while her own were busy completely ruining his hair. She pushed him up against his locker, her hands slipping from his hair to his t-shirt. Her fingers completely wrinkled the fabric at the collar.  
     The kiss slowed, and they parted, breathing heavily. He leaned down to give her a peck, and then another one. His eyes opened, completely glazed over, his mouth was slightly open. She released his shirt, and looked up at him. A cheeky smirk spread across her face, "Bye Dickface."  
     She turned and walked away, a completely new confidence washed over her. The guys from his calculus class stood  shocked, as Ben leaned against his locker, completely speechless.


End file.
